


Prepare for Winter

by languageismymistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: creepy legends, falcon - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Always sleep with one eye on the Falcon





	Prepare for Winter

When your children speak of the man with many faces  
Who comes to stand watch over different nights  
Do not tell your child to stop their worry and hush  
For that would be the last time you hear them

For the Falcon comes to watch over your children, yes  
But it’s not him that your children speak of with dread  
For if the Falcon lands of a tree outside   
Soon after comes the frost to cover the window

Children look on with horror in their eyes  
The one armed man appears like a shadow on the wall  
Be careful, dear children, whisper the shadow  
For if he should get you, nothing can save you

Parents come to wake their beloved children  
The sight of an empty bed chills them to the core  
The frost on the window mostly all gone  
Expect for three little words

_They’re mine now ___


End file.
